midlight9fandomcom-20200214-history
Hodge Podge: ALICE
This page enlists all of the commentaries and personal thoughts of SunaSHI in the form of metaphors and other figures of speech to express the work: ALICE. Be warned for spoilers! General Specific Characters Main Cast *Nickname: In Elliot's words: Alice (Layla), White Rabbit/Jabberwock (Charles), Gryphon (Nicholas), Raven (Otoya), Owl (Mingli), Dodo (Hector) *Five Temperaments: Layla/Charles (Leukine), Nicholas (Choleric), Otoya (Melancholic), Mingli (Phlegmatic), Hector (Sanguine) *International Crew: Layla (Filipino), Charles (British), Nicholas (North American), Otoya (Japanese), Mingli (Chinese), Hector (Spanish) > Layla Buenavista / Alya Guevarra *Bull's Eye: The target of all five assassins. *Level Genius: After her experimentation, her intelligence was raised to an unbelievable level. The scientist in-charge of her, Marianne Frost, named this gene as the 'Genius' gene. Literally. *Object of Affection: Despite being the target of all five assassins, they all seem to like her a lot enough to change their ways in the end. *Lab Rat: Formerly, along with Charles. *Please, Give Us Sanctuary!: She has her moment after she escapes the facility. *Martyr: Practically sold herself off to have her family well taken care of. *Badass Chick: Fended herself from a serial killer's assault in school at night, managed to incapacitate a skilled assassin and still drinks tea and chat with a dangerous chemist. *Forever Alone: She didn't end up with anyone by the end of her senior year. If she did, it would be with Charles though he's in a coma. **False Alarm: She is actually engaged to Charlie Lindell in The Storyteller of the Sand. *Nickname: Experiment 37 or Alice (Elliot), Ms. Intellect (Trinity High School), Allie or Delicate flower (Charles), Meatball (Nick), Ms. Sneak (Otoya), Choco (Mingli), Rat (Hector) *Goody-goody: Polite, friendly and hardworking which are all a reference to her nationality. *Women's Intuition: She can easily tell when something is off from the beginning though she doesn't show it in order to avoid looking suspicious. Especially if you're the target of five good looking assassins. > Charles Lindell *Born with a Golden Spoon: He is one of the seven children of King James and his queen consort, Queen Elizabeth. *Love at First Sight: He is this when he first saw Alya. > Nicholas Price *Messed Up Family: He is the illegal son of Jonathan Price and Beatrice Gardner after the former raped the latter when she was engaged to his uncle, Christian Price. And after how many months or years, Nicholas meets his half-brother slash maternal first cousin, Edward Price. *Very Bitter: After seeing how happy his uncle, mother and half-brother very happy as a family and how his mother straightforward rejected him as her son, Nicholas grew to detest Edward a lot despite Edward showing signs of affection because they are brothers. Poor boy doesn't understand what Nicholas had been through. *Calm Yourself with Pain: He does this after his mother rejected him. He tiredlessly trained himself with his Signature Weapon, earning a set of wounds due to inexperience, in order to forget the pain of being unloved by the very person who gave birth to him. *Battle Scars: He has quite a set of scars underneath his clothes. It was revealed that these scars were obtained during his training as a child. *Music Lover: He loves music very much to the point of owning a set of earphones and a headphone. *Asian Interests: Nicholas shows a high level of interest for the Eastern side of the world and even dreams of touring in Japan, South Korea and Philippines. **Two Birds with One Stone: In Fate's Game, he frequently goes to Japan to check Peach Bell Inn for business purposes and to see his lover, Sakura. *Start of Something New: Implied by himself that he has an interest in extravagant and flashy things, yet he finds himself drawn to Sakura who he described as someone who is plain and boring. *Character Development: He starts to show sympathy towards his uncle, mother and half-brother in the end despite his prior bitterness towards them. He even becomes affectionate to Sakura. > Otoya Katagiri / Sakura Matsuoka *Ruined Childhood: He was raised to be an assassin by his mother. And like her, he uses sexual appeal and a bit of sensual foreplay to kill off his targets. *Secretly Gay: Implied by Hector that they both have the same crush, who is shockingly not Layla, but Nicholas Price. He even admits at one point that he is pansexual. *Dude Has A Girly Name *I Have A Thing: He has a thing for anything related to peaches and peaches alone. *Fast Like The Speed of Light: His assassin specialty is based on accuracy and speed which enables him to have the least messiest kills. *Traditional is Sexy: Implied by Nicholas that he finds Sakura extremely appealing in any kind of hakama he wears. Sakura then starts to wear hakamas because of it. **In Fate's Game, he wears a white hakama with colors of red to match Nicholas' tuxedo and blue polo. *Kuudere: He rarely shows any emotion unless he is downright pissed. He does, however, expresses his soft side in the form of shoving a peach to the person's mouth so that they won't be able to see him blushing. **Implied by Mingli that Sakura comforts people by giving them a peach which is one of his favorite things in the whole wide world. **Heavily shown in Fate's Game when he and Nicholas are officially going out. He doesn't show his affectionate side to Nicholas in public and prefers to share his feelings for the other in private where it is just the two of them together. *Ero-Zone: His feet. *Estranged Nobility: Sakura is the son of Fumihiko Katsura (a rich, high-class governor) and Namie Matsuoka (an assassin tasked to kill Fumihiko but instead became his mistress). Technically speaking, Sakura had a right to his father's fortunes after his death, but since Namie was just his mistress, he was considered an outcast. > Mingli Fa * > Hector Rodriguez * > Elliot Bloom * Supporting Cast > Sister Monica / Elsa Kristen Rosenberg * > Paul George Vincent * > June Seo * > Adel Kaiser * > Marianne Frost * > Damien Fournier * > Harmony Rare / Synchro Tomaso * > Valerie Benette * Places Category:Hodge Podge